


7 minutes in Heaven

by Thesmallone23



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Love, Smut, game, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesmallone23/pseuds/Thesmallone23
Summary: Erin and Jillian play 7 minutes in heaven.





	

"All right!" Patty clapped her hands as Abby set down a tray of shots. The ghostbusters expected no calls that evening, and the heavy downpour discouraged ghosts from coming out of their hiding places. Luckily, it was one of the few times that week that Erin wasn't covered in slime, and after Abby brought back sandwiches and cake, the day was a pretty good one. The four women and Kevin sat in a circle in front of the fireplace, clad in pajamas.

Erin shifted awkwardly when her coworkers each reached for a shot glass and downed it, giggling as they sputtered on it. Inwardly, she groaned at the thought of having to carry them all up to bed that evening.

"Come on, science girl, just take one!" Patty encouraged. Erin grimaced, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She picked one up with a shaky hand and looked down at it, shaking it a little and feeling alarmed of how much the drink looked like water.

"Don't worry, Erin, if something happens, I'll save you!"

Erin looked into the eyes of Jillian Holtzmann, her blond coworker who winked at her constantly. Just like she was doing now.

"Thanks," Erin said, feeling a bit calmer now, and titled her head back, allowing the drink to rush down her throat. It burned all the way down, and Erin's faced puckered as if she just bit into a lemon. The other women and Kevin burst out laughing, and Erin stood to leave.

"Well, goodnight then!" Erin snapped. "Hope you all have good nights full of stupid drinks and stupid choices!"

"Erin!" Holtzmann reached up and grabbed her hand. A soft look was in her eyes. "We don't mean any harm. Here, guys? Let's play a different game."

Erin went silent. Did Holtzmann just comfort her? She allowed the blond to pull her down next to her, and sucked in a breath when she felt Holtzmann's arm snake around her waist. She lifted up Erin's t-shirt and stroked her back. Erin's eye fluttered closed, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips. Something about Holtzmann's touch just felt so indescribably good.

"7 minutes in Heaven!" Abby laughed, clearly having had enough to drink. "We'all use the storage closet!" She and Patty rose from the carpet and clumsily made their way to the closet, taking out al brooms, vacuums, detergent, and the four protons packs. The dragged them to the side and closed the door, joining the others in the circle again.

"Here's a bottle," Kevin said, handing Abby an empty beer bottle.

Erin looked around confused. "Wait, time-out. What's this game?"

"7 minutes in Heaven," Patty said. "You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you go into the closet with and shut the door for seven minutes. Y'all can do whatever you want in there."

Immediately, Erin's heart raced. She hated the dark and closed confined spaces.

"No, I'm not doing that!" Erin pouted.

"Come on, just once!" Patty said, aggravated.

"It really isn't that bad Erin. The door doesn't lock. You can leave any time." Holtzmann pleaded with her. Erin looke di to her eyes and realized how beautifully blue they were. She had never noticed it before.

Erin nodded. "Okay. One round."

Patty handed her the bottle. "You're first."

Erin took a deep breath and spun the bottle as hard as she could on the carpet. It spun around. Past Abby. Past Patty. Kevin. It finished right in front of Holtzmann.

Erin felt her heart beat rising. Abby pulled out a cell phone. "And your seven minutes starts...now!" She said.

Holtzmann took Erin by the hand into the closet, closing the door behind them. She pulled Erin to her, embracing her. Erin held her back and put her head on Holtzmann's shoulder.

"I feel safer with you," she admitted.

Holtzmann laughed, and it was the kind of laugh she gave that Erin knew wasn't just a laugh, but a wink also. Holtzmann's breath seemed so close all of the sudden, and before Erin could register why, their lips crashed together.

It alarmed her at first, not knowing why Holtzmann's hands were on her the way they were, but she quivered and decided to hell with it. This was a game, and she was going to play.

Holtzmann laid her down on the floor, positioning her legs on either side of her. A new person seemed to take over her; she was no longer Jillian Holtzmann, but an intense lover. She dropped to Erin's earlobe and sucked there while the professor wiggled under her.

"I want all your fucking clothes off right now," she demanded, spanking the side of Erin's butt. The professor moaned and began to undress, her heart beating faster and her clit getting wetter by the second. Holtzmann undressed as well, and pressed their breasts together.

"Are you going to come for me?" Holtzmann asked. She slipped one finger inside and made a "come hither" motion with her finger, making Erin moan and grab Holtzmann's hair.

"Yes!"

"Does that feel good? You like that?" Holtzmann called as she added another finger. "Come on. Who does this so good?"

"Holtzmann."

"I can't hear you. Who makes you come?"

"Holtzmann does! Argh, Holtzmann makes....aaaah!"

The scientist moved on to tasting instead of touching. Her tounge massaged her folds and sent waves of pleasure through her body, wet and hot.

"What do you want me to do?" Holtzmann asked.

"Fuck me!" Erin panted. "Fuck this pussy real good. Just like that. Ohh, just like that. You like that shit? You like eating this pussy?" She had no idea where her dirty words were from, all she knew was that she had them.

Hotlzmann fingered her again, then sat up. She slid one of Erin's legs around her and postitioned them so that their clits rubbed up aginst each other. Soon both women were moaning so loud they began to scream, shouting dirty talk to each other before the door swung open and their time was done.

Abby shocked her eyes and walked away, while both women got dressed and walked out, hand in hand.

Erin leaned close to Hotlzmann's ear. "I liked that party game."

The game went on for quite some time, and Abby and Patty had excursions in the closet too. Holtzmann and Erin got three more turns, each time planning how they would spend the next, their hearts pattering with excitement.Â

Early into the morning, Holtzmann woke Erin by squeezing her butt. "Hey baby."

Erin snuggled into her. "Hey."

Holtzmann smiled and ran a hand through Erin's hair. "You're my angel."

 

 


End file.
